Within the Hall of Justice
by Lydian Stone
Summary: With one handshake Castle joins the ranks of his Super Friends and crosses off #35 on his bucket list. Spoilers for 5x03. Author previously known as Not In The Face.


A/N: A Super Friends reference? And it's not even Christmas or a sweeps month? I was taking a break from writing but how could I possibly let that go?

For those that haven't found the Bucket List, #35 is 'Develop a Superpower.'

**Within the Hall of Justice**

After deciphering Wendell's alias, Castle had _so_ wanted at least _one_ of them to commemorate the moment with an extended fist and an enthusiastic, "Wonder Twin Powers . . . Activate!" But it was not to be. Instead he left the room mumbling about how they all needed to watch more television, but even as he said the words he knew they hadn't been the real reason that they had given him a flat look instead of belting out Zan and Jayna's catchphrase.

He had never felt the disparity in their ages so acutely, nor had he ever pitied his friends more for their pop-cultural ignorance. The truth was that he had been watching Saturday morning cartoons well before they were born. While he had fond memories of Rocky & Bullwinkle and Fat Albert, they wouldn't remember a time pre-Smurfs or before the abomination that was Scrappy Doo. That thought led him to wonder how George Lucas could ignore the Scrappy Doo factor when he conjured Jar Jar Binks. But he digressed . . .

As he walked down the hallway of the 12th, their personal Hall of Justice, he remembered the countless Saturday mornings he had spent sitting on the floor in his Underoos, blanket tied around his neck while sloppily eating his bowl of Froot Loops, which at that time had only consisted of three flavors.

Much of his time as a child was spent alone or under the meager supervision of his mother or inattentive sitters. He had always been creative and that naturally resulted in imaginary friends and the belief that his stuffed animals were alive. During the weekdays these companions entertained him while he was subjected to Phil Donahue, Bob Barker and soap operas, but on Saturday mornings he had quality time not with his imaginary pals, but with his Super Friends.

Especially Aquaman.

Ricky Rodgers had once imagined that he had achieved a psychic connection with his goldfish, Bo. He had stuck his finger in the fishbowl and concentrated on telling the fish where to swim. It worked . . . but he was six . . . and the fish really hadn't had many options.

Aquaman was awesome, but the Wonder Twins definitely had the best lines.

He briefly imagined himself and Kate in purple spandex joining fists . . . then realized that it would be highly inappropriate for Kate to even pretend to be his sister. Hmmm, on that note he'd have to be Han instead of Luke this year for Halloween. Now if he could only convince her to wear the Episode 6 outfit . . .

Oh right. The Wonder Twins.

It would have to be Kate and Esposito. The Hispanic had game enough to make any water formation seem manly. Castle wasn't sure Ryan could yell, "Form of an ice cage!" and pull it off.

Espo would totally rock the 'ice cage.' Ryan might be able to pull off Gleek.

For the rest of the day Castle set aside the Wonder Twins and tried his best to channel Aquaman. He concentrated his unspoken sentiments to his partner as he'd lean towards her a tad too closely '_I SO want to kiss you right now," _or linger a look a shade too long '_Do you realize just how breathtaking you are?'_

He honed his thoughts so intently that he could _almost_ see the translucent rings that bore his soul floating between them. Yet, the precinct din that boomed of justice seemed to suppress his affections willed through ESP.

Maybe he should attempt a clandestine mind meld instead.

No, there was the slight possibility that Captain Gates was a closet Trekkie, and if she glanced out of her office window they would be outed for sure.

He was resigned to attempting psychic projection, and he had to concede that he was lousy at it.

He'd never make it into The Justice League . . . or cross off #35 on his bucket list.

* * *

Finally, he found his supernatural forte. Richard Castle's higher calling was not in telepathy but in the wielding of words and the magic of touch. With a simple handshake and a few ardent phrases he lavished Kate with the passionate feelings which he had kept under wraps and she melted. He made Detective Beckett not just smile, but completely come undone within their own Hall of Justice . . . and _that_ was so much more powerful than the ability to command fish.

* * *

A/N: This was for you, SciFigirl65, who gave me a virtual high five for the Super Friends reference while the episode was airing. I feel so validated! For those who have not read Bated Breath, Castle made a reference to the Wonder Twins and I had written the line,

"He looked at the three and felt his age as they completely missed the reference."

To see it play out on the show . . . priceless!


End file.
